Innocence
by tulip713
Summary: What if Santana had been the one to find Rachel after the egg incident?
1. Chapter 1

Mr Schuester enters the choir room late as usual, "Kids have a seat. Last week's assignment was to sing about the way you are feeling right now, who'd like to go first?" Rachel practically launches out of her chair, "I would Mr. Schue. I have the perfect song." "Ok Rachel," He sweeps his hand through the air signalling that the floor is hers. Rachel bounds up drops a disc into the cd player, hits play then stands in the centre of the room. As the first chords play the room comes to attention not believing what song the diva is about to perform. Santana stiffens, eyes locking with Rachel daring her to open her mouth. Rachel turns out of Santana's intense glare and hits the notes perfectly while starting to swing her hips.

_I love myself I want you to love me  
When I feel down I want you above me  
I search myself I want you to find me  
I forget myself I want you to remind me _

Rachel continues her seductive dance while turning to gaze at Santana before blasting into the next lines.

_I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you I touch myself  
Ooh I don't want anybody else Oh no, oh no . . . _

"Oh no, no, no!" Schue yells over top of the music before hitting stop on the cd player. Rachel what was that?" He can't even bring himself to look at her, just points to her chair while scanning the confused faces of the rest of his students, "Sit down" He runs his fingers through his hair still trying to figure out what just happened, "Please, please just sit down. The rest of the room is quiet, no one knows exactly what to say or do. Sure they've seen Schue freak out before when dealing with Sue and he was less than impressed with their Push It number but no one had any clue what he'd do about Rachel standing up and singing THAT song! Puck, of course, was the first to break the awkward silence in the room, "Shit Berry . . . " he is cut off by Schue, "Puck language." Before he loses control of the room completely he decides not to even ask her what she was thinking, he decides it would be best to just to move on and hopefully pretend it never happened, "Does anyone else have a song ready?" Rachel, who still hadn't actually sat down spins on her heel to face him, throwing her hands on her hips ready to argue, "Mr. Schue I understand that you might be opposed to the meaning behind the song but . . ." He doesn't let her finish, "Rachel sit NOW!" She frowns and blinks her eyes a couple of times looking like she is about to continue but decides to stomp her foot and flop down in her chair and pout instead. Across the room Santana takes mental note on how childish and innocent she looks for someone who was just singing about masturbating, yet fully aware that the song had been sung directly to her.


	2. Chapter 2

The Thursday earlier had been the dreaded egg incident. Rachel was shaking when they found her, completely covered mumbling to herself about baby chicks and souls or something. Santana wasn't sure how it happened but she was left alone in the Cheerios private locker room with a sobbing Rachel Berry while Quinn went to let everyone know what had happened, leaving Santana in charge of getting Man Hands cleaned up and home. That is how Santana found herself on the bench waiting for Rachel to finish in the shower cursing that this was the one day that Brittany had to be out sick. She couldn't deal with crying, girl drama and honestly just plain Berry for that matter yet here she was expected to have the right words to say to the girl that just had her heart ripped out and crushed on public display in the school parking lot. Being the one to put back together a girl that that very morning she had laughed at when she was treated to a slushy facial. Was Quinn seriously losing it? Those pregnancy hormones must have been messing with her head to think Santana was the best person for this job. Sure Preggers and Stubbles weren't exactly friends either but they were at least on speaking terms, then again Quinn had known that Rachel would need to use the private Cheerio showers that she no longer had access to and she probably thought that Brittany would be there too, noticing the fact that she hadn't seen her all day. Santana practically had to carry the broken girl to the showers and when she turned on the water for her the little diva stepped into it fully clothed. After she managed to stand on her own and realize where she was she started to undress which is when Santana decided it was time to run back to her locker to get Man-Rachel something to wear after she got out. So yes here she was sitting there waiting for one Rachel Berry not knowing what she could possibly say to make this better other than maybe promising to castrate the bastard and display is balls on a shelf in the choir room? She was in the process of using a wet Cheerios towel to clean the transferred egg remnants off her arms and uniform when she heard the shower turn off and Rachel's quiet voice, "Santana?" She wasn't sure the girl had an inside voice but this voice was not only quiet it was shaky. "Yes Rachel," Santana replies. "I seemed to have forgot to change before getting into the shower not that I could have worn those clothes again anyway, but as it seems now I don't have any clothes to change into and since I received that slushy this morning I don't have a backup set in my locker plus I took my gym clothes home to wash so . . ." Santana shakes her head laughing to herself she might not be projecting but she's still rambling like the old Berry, "I assumed that so I grabbed some stuff from my locker for you." "Oh thank you Santana, I would hate to have to try to explain to my fathers or any other students that might be in the hallways why I was walking around in only a towel, even if they are rather nice towels." Rachel says as she emerges from around the corner in front of the bench. Santana looked up to make a snide comment but it is stuck in her throat when she sees a very shy Rachel standing before her clad in only that aforementioned white towel. Dark wet hair hanging down her back, skin still red and glistening from the warmth of the water, head bent trying not to look Santana in the eye. Instead of finishing her first thought of insulting the girl Santana stood up and handed Rachel the clothes she brought. Rachel took them from her, their hands brushing slightly as she did. Rachel looked up for a second before blushing and going back around the corner to change. She was gone for a full minute before Santana realized that she had even left. That tiny touch had sent shivers up her arm and through her entire body. She shutters and smacks herself on the forehead before putting on her hoodie to cover the sudden goosebumps. That was Rachel goddamn Berry she shouldn't be having thoughts like that about Treasure Trail. She composed herself and had started to file her nails when she heard Rachel's voice again, "Uh Santana I thank you for the clothes but do you think I might be able to borrow your hoodie too?" Santana's head snapped up when she saw now very close long, tanned legs standing in front of her. Her stomach all but jumped out of her mouth as before her stood one Rachel not so RuPaul Berry. Santana's red shorts riding high on her thighs, leading to the white tank top that was clearly a bit tighter fitting on the girl leaving at least an inch of her abdomen showing while wrapping itself very snugly across Rachel's obviously bigger chest. Santana also noticed that the girl was not wearing a bra, probably because of the fully clothed shower she had just taken. She wasn't sure if it was seeing Rachel's hardened nipples through the tank top or the fact hitting her that Rachel also wouldn't be wearing underwear in those very short shorts but one of those two observations lead to a sudden tingling between her own legs. Santana drank her in top to bottom, then bottom back to top before realizing that Rachel was still waiting for an answer to the question that she had asked, a question that Santana was too distracted to remember at that the time. "Santana?" Rachel started before noticing the girl's almost predatory gaze which caused her to shiver, "Santana?" The cheerleader's attention snapped back to Rachel's face, "Huh, um yeah, I mean what did you say," she finally spit out. Rachel laughed cautiously knowing she had the girl flustered but knowing the girls rep it would be suicidal to outright laugh at her. She moved closer to the bench, "I asked if I might borrow your hoodie as though I do elude a vast amount of confidence, these clothes make me feel a little well self conscience," she said trying to tug down the tank top only managing to give the Latina a better view of her well defined abs and navel. Before thinking about what she was saying Santana blurted out, "Wow no Rachel you have nothing to feel self conscience about, you're rather hot once you get out of those hideous sweaters." She literally clamps her hands in front of her mouth before she can say anything else hella embarrassing. How was she going to get out of that? At least she hadn't licked her lips while saying it or wait had she. Damn she had hadn't she? Rachel was looking at her with a questioning half frown which slowly turned into a half smirk but wasn't sure what the girl was thinking so she thought it best to wait because Santana Lopez couldn't be looking at her like that, thinking what Rachel thought and at that moment hoped she might be thinking. The girl hated her and did her best to belittle and degrade her every chance she got she couldn't possibly be sitting there leering having lust filled thoughts about her, even though Rachel was beginning to get turned on by the look she wished she could be getting. What, wait when did she start having feels for Santana Lopez? And where those butterflies in her stomach over a girl, not just any girl the HBIC? The girl that though everyone knew might not be totally straight was someone that could and would crush her worse than Jesse had ever dreamt of doing. Yet here she was fanaticizing what it would feel like to have Santana's skilled hands roaming freely over her breasts, down her body. She felt herself blush again looking up and jumping back a bit wondering how the Cheerleader had managed to get so close to her without her noticing. Santana unzipped and took off the jacket she had just put on ready to hand it over to Rachel when she dropped it on the floor in front of them instead.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana pushed Rachel back into the lockers placing her left arm over the smaller girls head against the cold steel to brace her before contact. Rachel let out a small whimper as Santana flushed her body completely with her own. No words were spoken as they locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity before leaning in capturing each others lips in a heated passionate kiss. She greedily devoured soft lips pressing hard but scared to deepen the kiss she decided instead to test the smaller girl's claims of excellent breathe control. Rachel kissed back as eagerly moving her hands from around Santana's neck to her shoulders pulling her closer.

The Cheerio getting the hint ran the hand that had been against the locker down her partners ribs to rest on her hip while the other one slowly slid down the small of her back before both hands met grabbing Rachel's ass while guiding the singer's legs up, lifting her from the ground wrapping her warm thighs around her waist. With their new position Santana backed them further into the lockers causing a loud creak of steel and a shocked gasp from Rachel, knocking what little oxygen she had left from her lungs, finally breaking their first embrace.

Both girls flushed and panting took advantage of the separation to inhale deep breathes or air before latching hungrily back onto the lips in front of them. This time bolder Santana brushed her tongue across Rachel's bottom lip moaning slightly as Rachel's tongue darted out to meet hers. Upon contact Rachel shifted her hips upward pulling Santana as close as she could knuckles turning white from holding so tightly to her former enemy.

Santana began to explore her mouth enjoying the soft sounds coming from the diva. Once she was sure she hasn't missed a single spot she pulled back to catch her breathe again, Rachel nipping gently at her bottom lip before they lost contact. Santana hadn't been expecting that expecting it even less when she looked up to find the girl's eyes so dark with desire that it almost scared her.

She didn't have time to analysis the situation long before Rachel's hands now back behind her neck pulled their bruised lips back together locked into a battle fighting for dominance before both were once again gasping for air. Santana had kissed several people but none had been this intense, this desperate, this consuming. She could feel Rachel pouring all her pain into her and she wanted to take it all, to apologize for her part in any misery the girl had endured.

Breaking again she trailed her tongue along Rachel's jawline placing soft kisses behind her ear taking her time moving down her neck and along her collarbone. Becoming aware of the deafening silence in the room she clamped onto her pulse point eliciting an animalistic moan from the uncharacteristically quiet girl. She didn't want to hurt her but she couldn't help but feel territorial wanting to mark Rachel as her own. She bit the spot she'd been sucking then licked it to soothe the pain. Rachel whimpered but threw her head back acknowledging her approval and giving the Latina more territory to claim.

Pulling back she admired her handwork before roughly dragging the tank top up the brunette's body, eyes locked with the smaller girls looking for any hesitation. Finding none she lifted it high enough to expose the nipples that had taunted her earlier. Covering them so quickly with her palms that they didn't have time to be exposed to the cold air of the room. Rachel moaned rolling her hips into Santana again causing both girls to gasp. This girl was killing her, how had she managed to miss how fuckable Rachel Berry was?

Her eyes raked down the girl's body before moving down to enjoy the feast of breasts now displayed before her. Eyes shifting up to check with Rachel's as she dragged her tongue across one nipple then the other. Sucking, rolling, pulling and biting back and forth in between the two evoking delicious whimpers and tremors from the girl above her.

It was not lost on the Cheerio that Rachel had not spoken a word since this had started, letting her eyes and body speak for her.

Savouring the breasts until they had become extremely hard and sensitive she reluctantly stopped sucking them shifting herself back up, pushing Rachel's head back allowing her to lick and kiss the bottom of the girl's chin then connect their lips hard, this time Rachel's tongue making its way into her mouth.

Rachel cautiously moved along her bottom lip before running her own tongue back along the cheerleader's teeth, causing another shiver as it ran along the top of her mouth, then biting at Santana's lip as she released their hold. Running on pure animal instinct now Santana needed to feel more, hear more, do more, to be more for the girl in her arms.


	4. Chapter 4

_Cautiously moving along her bottom lip before running back along her teeth, causing another shiver as it ran along the top of her mouth, then nipped at Santana's lip as she released their hold. Running on pure animal instinct now Santana needed to feel more, hear more, do more, to be more for the girl in her arms. _

Santana pulled them back and on to the bench setting Rachel on her lap instantly feeling the heat radiating from between Rachel's leg as is they came in contact with her thighs. She arched the girl back dragging her tongue down her taut exposed abdomen before slowly slipping her hand into the waistband of the girl's shorts. Fingers trailed down, down as muscles tensed and Rachel's breathe hitched never having felt anyone other than herself past this point.

Reaching her destination Santana almost gasped at the wetness she found. One finger sliding gently between soaked folds barely brushing a very throbbing clit. Rachel pressed her head into Santana's shoulder muffling a scream at the contact.

Knowing that she caused this wetness, this reaction in the tiny singer caused a pool of wetness of her own. Any thoughts of Rachel not beings with her in this were completely erased leaving her with only the thought I getting the singer off, making the girl lose complete control.

Adding another finger she kept moving them up and down the slit switching between that and a circular pattern, occasionally brushing her clit. Rachel was moving in time creating their own unspoken rhythm. Panting harder, holding tighter, Santana knew she was close. Ready to up the stakes she pressed her fingers to the girl's entrance but stopped when the body above her became tense and rigid.

Rachel had gone board stiff as Santana leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Babe have to ever . . ." She didn't have to finish, Rachel was shaking her head no, burying further into the Latina's neck.

Santana hesitated debating her next course of action, shaking her own head before pulling her fingers back continuing in their previous rhythm, this time using her free hand to lift Rachel's chin so she can see her eyes. She swears at that moment she can see the girl's soul, sure that Rachel can see hers as well. Santana hoped she could see all the unsaid sorrys that she can and will never be able to vocalize.

When the girl's body began to twitch and her eyes started to roll back she slowed her pace, not wanting this to end, not just yet. Slow, fast then slow again. Sweat breaking out on both of them her hand becoming cramped and sore.

Slow, fast, then slow fearing that the reality of what they have done will suddenly cave in around them.

Slow, fast, slow until she can feel more than hear Rachel whisper into her ear, "Santana." Her voice was deep and raspy, her body starting to show signs of not having much left. She sped up rubbing hard once more across her clit, growling into her ear, "Let go, I have you, let it all go," before pinching it one last time.

Rachel threw her head back slightly before shuttering, then leaning back forward clamping her teeth hard onto Santana's shoulder to stop any sound from its escape. She held tight as the girl came apart vibrating and shaking head to toe wave after wave of orgasm overcoming her.

They stayed like that for the longest time Santana drinking the scent of Rachel's freshly washed hair mixed with the distinct smell of sex filling the room. Once Rachel's body stopped trembling Santana slowly removed her fingers wanting so badly to taste them but no this wasn't about her so she cleaned them off on the towel she had used earlier before wrapping both arms snugly around her diva.

Rachel lifted her head letting her forehead rest against Santana's, both girls breathing heavy and completely exhausted. The room is so quiet and they are so close they can hear each others heartbeats but are content to dwell in the now comfortable silence. No embarrassment, no animosity, no expectations, no explanations!

Once she could feel her legs Rachel stood up balancing herself, one hand on the locker one on Santana's thigh bending to pick up the jacket that had been dropped to the floor.

With that the spell that they had been under was broken. Santana once again seeing the defeated, crying girl that had been covered in egg and was back in full protective mode. "Let me grab you something for your feet so you don't have to walk barefoot then I'll take you home okay Rae?" She waited for the girl to nod before going to her locker.

Fifteen minutes later they are sitting in front of the Berry's residence. Santana put the car in park, "Is anyone home Rachel?" Not wanting to leave the girl home alone. Rachel looked at the clock on the dashboard, "Daddy should be home by now." She made no attempt to get out of the car, both girls realizing that they had spent over an hour in the locker room together.

Santana was the first to break the quiet, "I hear that eggs are good for your hair!" Not knowing what else to say she mentally hit herself over that one! "Thank you Santana," Rachel whispered as she started to get out of the car before sliding back in to brush a quick kiss to Santana's cheek. Santana blushed feeling a sudden loss as Rachel made her way up the drive into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. Schue is in the middle of the room now almost begging someone else to sing, "Anyone please does anyone else have a song?" He scans the room but to say that everyone is still shell shocked from Rachel's performance is an understatement. Finn is mumbling to himself, Puck is leaning back in his chair his eyes glazed over, Quinn is bright red and looks like she might pass out, Kurt and Mercedes are sitting there phones in hand but frozen like they should be spreading this gossip but don't know quite what to say or who to send it too.

Santana knows she has to put a stop to this little obsession, crush or whatever you'd call it. Hopefully with only Rachel knowing what she is saying. She unhooks her pinkie from Brittany's and stands up, "I have a song Mr. Schue." He turns to face her and she can see the relief on his face. Stepping forward she almost laughs knowing that that thankfulness won't last long. "Please Santana the floor is yours," he smiles going back to lean against the piano.

Santana stands down in front of the rest of the glee kids, a little closer to Rachel then she usually would but then turns her back to them all, "I hadn't really planned this so I don't have music," she runs her hand through her long black hair. "I guess I'll just wing it," she says turning slightly to her right where she can see Rachel straighten up in her chair, then Santana flips her hair in front of her face enough to block it from most of the room but making sure to meet Rachel's eyes without anyone else noticing. She almost growls the words to the song out wanting to make sure that Rachel FEELS exactly what she is trying to convey.

_See it from the outside  
Running toward the wall  
Seeing from your blinds eye  
But you don't know me at all  
I've been here  
Too many times before  
And your tears don't mean a thing  
I only come when you scream  
__I told you  
_

Mr Schue leans forward as if he is trying to figure out the song that Santana is singing. Santana looks down then back to see Rachel blushing knowing full well she knows the song and understands what is being said.

_(Chorus)  
Just don't follow me home  
You're just too perfect for my hands to hold  
If you choose to stay  
You'll throw it all away  
And I just want to take your innocence_

Schue is still not sure of the name of the song but looking around the room at the faces of the kids, most white with jaws on the floor and listening to the lyrics he is sure this song also isn't appropriate to be singing to a group of teenagers.

Santana's voice deepens and becomes a bit more aggressive as she spins to face her teammates, eyes still down but body positioning tense almost daring them to ask why?__

This is what you wanted  
Did I make your dreams come true  
Sitting in a corner  
Wondering what you got into  
You ache for this  
You don't understand  
That your tears don't mean a thing  
And I only come when you scream  
I told you

"Santana stop!" Schue practically throws himself off the piano he has been leaning on. Santana stops, chest heaving from the energy that she has thrown into the song. Dark lust filled eyes land on Rachel one last time before she storms back to her seat. Mr. Schue watches her as she makes like nothing happened, as if it were natural for them to be singing those songs in Glee.

Once again awkward silence fills the choir room. Even Brittany is staring at her as Santana flips her hair back to pull it into its familiar high ponytail before glaring around the room, "WHAT!"

This seems to snap everyone out of their comas as they grab for papers, phones, jackets anything around them to pretend that they are no longing looking at her fearing that she might attack them at any moment.

Brittany leans forward into her, "San are you okay?" Santana drops her scowl replacing it with the smile reserved just for Brittany before linking their pinkies again, "Of course B, just wanted to get something off my chest."

Though everyone wants to know what it was, no one asks. Mr. Schue shakes his head for the hundredth time, words seem to escape him so instead he throws his hands in the air, "I don't know what is going on here today and I really, really don't want to nor do I want to see how much worse it can get so why don't we call it a day and everyone go home."

Rachel stands, "Do you have a song assignment for us for next week?" He drops his head to the piano, "I think that it would be best for my sanity and my job if I pick the songs next week, don't you Rachel?" Rachel shrugs and heads back to pack up her bag as everyone else peels themselves from their chairs shuffling quietly out the door.

Santana stands pulling Brittany with her, "Brit I have to grab something from my locker, why don't you meet me at my car." Brittany nods and follows the rest of the kids out the door leaving Rachel and Santana alone in the room.

"What the hell was that Berry?" Rachel jumps and spins around as Santana is now only about half a foot away from her looking less than pleased. She stutters on her reply, "I I wa wa was merely" "I know what you were merely trying to say Rachel but what the hell did you hope to get out of singing that song in front of the entire glee club?"

"Well I know or I have heard that you are with Brittany but I can't help but still sort of kind of." Santana cuts her off again, "I, who told you I was with Brittany, not that that is your or anyone else's business, and though we may have a little fun together sometimes we are not technically together." She takes a deep breath almost forgetting where she is going with this, "I told you before that I was sorry for taking advantage of you in the shower room I really regret putting you in that position and would truly take it back it I could."

Rachel scoffs, "Really you can honestly say that it meant nothing to you?" Santana meets Rachel now angry eyes, "I never said that I am simply trying to apologize for practically, well I guess it wasn't practically, molesting you while you were in an emotional and delicate state."

"Santana Lopez when did you get so soft?"

Santana stiffens at that and is ready to fight when Rachel continues, "I was there too, I could have said no at anytime. I could have pushed you away when you kissed me, when you traced kisses down my neck. I didn't want to stop you, I don't regret one moment of it. Actually I never want you to stop any of it!"

"I know Rachel but this," she motions between them, "This can and will never work. A week ago we hated each other I made your life hell. You know my reputation and I know your dreams I don't know what you could possible want from me or what I could offer you"

Rachel becomes a little bolder taking the Latina's hands in her own, "Do you like me?" Santana avoids her eyes, "I don't know, most of the time you drive me absolutely insane but last week I saw a different side of you, a less crazy side," she looks up and smirks, "doesn't hurt that you have a smoking body and those sounds you make drive me absolutely wild. But would we work as more than occasional fuck buddies? We're not even friends Rachel."

Rachel thinks for a minute, "We may not be friends Santana but do you know that in the entire time I've know you that this past week has been the only time that you have ever called me Rachel. That has to mean something doesn't it? We have also been holding hands for over 5 minutes now and you haven't threatened to rip my throat out or break my nose." Santana laughs, genuinely laughs, "Maybe I am getting soft?"

"Santana I am not asking for a relationship but I know how you looked at me, how you made me feel." "So I was right this is just about a booty call hey Berry? Didn't get enough last time thought you'd like to scream my name over and over again? Who would have thought what a little nympho you could be Rach." Rachel blushes, "Vulgar but accurate, though I believe you might have been thinking about it too and me screaming your name since I seem to have forgotten that part." Santana huffs while Rachel continues, "The way you sang that song reminded me of the way you growled into my ear when I came and if Mr. Schue hadn't stopped you I think I would have jumped you right in front of the whole class."

Both girls laugh, "I'm sure Schue and the rest of them would have died of heart failure if you had." Rachel becomes shy again not meeting Santana's eyes, "I want you to be my first Santana."

Santana raises Rachel's chin to lock their eyes searching for answers, whispering "Why me Rae?" Rachel smiles, "Last week I was broken and you were the one there to put me back together." She presses her finger to Santana's lips before she can interrupt. "I want things too much, I always have that's why I didn't see that Jesse just wanted me to spy on New Directions, Finn wanted me for my voice, Puck wanted me so he could be a good Jew and while I know that you wanted me, like _really_ wanted me," she grins, "and I was more than willing to let you take everything right there, but when I told you that I had never done it before you stopped and made it about me."

Santana laughs, "Well I didn't think our future Broadway superstar would want to remember her first time in a locker room with the school bitch! You deserve better."

Rachel leans forward pressing her lips to Santana's in a short but sweet kiss. "You're not a bitch, yes you can be a lot scary most of the time but I felt safe in your arms and at that moment I trusted you more than I have ever trusted anyone other than my fathers." Santana scoffs, "You trust me?"

"You could have taken the thing I value most, well as much as my voice, but you didn't you held me strong and let me lose control in your arms without judging without asking for anything in return, that is why I know you are the one that should be my first Santana. I know that you can handle it, that you are probably the only one that can handle me!"

Santana searches her eyes again, "It hurts the first time." "I know," Rachel leans in a bit as Santana continues "I still won't talk to you in the hallway." "I know." "I'll still call you names and get pissed off at you in Glee." "I know."

They are now resting their foreheads together. "I don't do relationships." "So you've said" "I don't want you getting attached and following me around." "Never planned to," Rachel retorts. "I don't do cuddling," Santana grins. Rachel pauses before donning Santana's own famous smirk, "Well then I guess I'll have to make sure to wear you out so that you won't be able to leave!"

Santana has to admit she might actually enjoy this new more aggressive side of Rachel, "Why don't you let me think about it," Santana picks up her bag, "I have to drive Brittany home so I'll see you tomorrow."

Before she gets to the door she hears Rachel taunt, "Well my dads are out of town for the weekend so why don't you think about it at my place around 8 tomorrow night. Maybe we'll see if I can be a little more vocal for you this time!"

Yep Santana was really starting to like this Rachel Berry!

The End


End file.
